For many critical uses of threaded fasteners, such as in aircraft applications, intricate machinery, and the like, it is extremely important that the threads of the fasteners be gaged very accurately, to make certain that their pitch diameter and other dimensions are within predetermined tolerances for attainment of an effective ultimate threaded connection. Various types of gages have been devised for measuring such threads and other precision parts and surfaces. Many of these prior gages include two gaging elements which have portions adapted to contact the part being measured at two different locations, with the relative position of the gaging elements when in contact with the part being readable on a dial indicator or other indicating device to apprise a user of the accuracy of the dimension being measured. The gaging elements may be attached to two body or carrier members, with a spring or springs applying force to those members in a manner urging the gaging elements yieldingly against the work part. In some prior gages, the relatively movable members are guided for movement along a predetermined axis by a guide rod or guide rods.